Black Chrysanthemum
by CommanderEivlys
Summary: Aiko is Gin and Rangiku 's child, born from their relation during the war. When her mother gets killed, she escapes to Hueco Mundo and vows to destroy all Shinigami. But at what cost ? mentions of GinRan , UlquiHime , and IchiRuki .
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Hello everyone ! Welcome to my first fanfiction ! This has been written with the help and support of Olivia-chan, AKA Pendragon1. Now, since I am French and live in France, there may be a lot of grammar mistakes. If so, please forgive me *bows solemnly*.**

**Bleach and its characters and storyline don't belong to me. Only Aiko is mine.**

**This is situated in more than 150 years from the current storyline.**

Chapter 1: Preface to the Apocalypse

Time goes by swiftly in Soul Society. For many, feelings pass. Life. Death. These are quickly forgotten, like everything.

But some feelings can't disappear, despite the passing of time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hisagi Shuuhei stared mournfully at his empty glass.

"No more _sake_," he groaned and threw the bottle on the floor. His friend, Izuru Kira, sighed and and looked up at the moon.

"It can't be helped, Hisagi-san," he said, and another sigh escaped his lips. "Pity the barman wouldn't let us stay another hour."

At night, the Seireitei gardens really _were_ beautiful. It was in the middle of spring time, and the Sakura petals fell everytime there was a gust of wind, before ending their course in the small pond near the bench where Hisagi and Kira were sitting.

The moon was full that night. Its reflection barely wavered when one of the fragile blossoms delicately hit the surface of the black water. The beauty and grace of it was enough to make the most hardened man weep.

Too bad Hisagi wasn't watching.

"Aww man, that sucks ! Where are we supposed to find _sake_ in the middle of the night ?"

For the third time in five minutes, Kira sighed. Hisagi was starting to get annoyed.

"What the hell are you sighing for, Kira !"

The blonde man instantly snapped out of his drugged state and turned to Hisagi with sad eyes.

"Forgive me, Hisagi-san. It's just that today..." he paused and his expression became melancholical. "You know the date ?"

"Err... sixth of May, why ?" asked the scarred man, his expression confused.

"And _what_ happened on the sixth of May ?"

"Who cares ! It's not like some-- Oh." Hisagi stared at Kira for a few minutes, then looked down, his face full of grief and remorse. "So it's tomorrow." Kira merely nodded.

There was a long, awkward silence, before Kira spoke again.

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow ?"

Hisagi shrugged. "The same thing as last year, and the year before that. Go to the shrine, and spend three hours there to pray for her forgiveness. What about you ?"

Kira smiled weakly. "Nothing." But when he saw Hisagi's astonished gaze, he quickly added: "Rangiku-san wouldn't have wanted us to pray for her every day like this. She would have wanted us to let go, and to continue living without her."

Hisagi laughed: "You're right. But I'm still going to that shrine. I'm not sure she completely forgave me yet for the role I played in her... death." He gazed at the blond man and said: "You are lucky. You weren't here that day. Now, she comes to me every night in my dreams, weeping for her short life and the family she lost."

Both knew what he meant by "family", but neither mentioned it. The wound was too deep.

Finally, Hisagi yawned and stood up from the bench.

"I'm gonna get some sleep. 'Night, Kira. See you tomorrow."

Kira smiled and got up too. "Good night, Hisagi-san." He walked away quickly, and disappeared in the night. Now Hisagi was heading towards his division too, and gazed up at the stars. "_Such a beautiful night,_" he thought, his hands in his pockets.

He spent a long while like this, walking, staring at the stars, and listening to the sounds of the night.

He knew almost every single one of them: The hooting of the owls, the whisper of the wind, the steady breathing of a human...

Hisagi snapped out of his dreaming state and listened more closely. Someone_ was_ breathing ! Someone who was at least at 5 feet behind him, stalking him in the darkness of the trees. He stopped and turned around, but couldn't see anybody. The scarred man frowned. Had he just imagined the breathing ? Probably. He started walking again, humming softly a popular song in the Living World, _I was made for loving you_. Or was it _You were made for loving me _?

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

The sound of his footsteps echoed in the dark forest.

Crunch.

Crunch.

_Snap._

He stopped again, and turned around. Still noone. Hisagi breathed deeply and forced himself to calm down. It was his imagination. He had drunk too much alcohol. What else could it be ? As if there were some kind of assassin stalking the darkness, waiting for the moment where he would be in his range of fire...

"What an idiot, making up scenarios like that..." he murmured to himself and laughed nervously. An assassin? Who would want to kill him ?

It was at that moment he heard the knife whistling past his ear.

Hisagi jumped back, and drew his zanpakuto from its sheath. His eyes scanned the forest, but couldn't find anything except the Sakura trees. The light of the full moon illuminated the dusty path, where he could see the tracks he had left in the earth.

"Who are you ? Show yourself !" he screamed into the night. Only silence answered him. Sweat running down his brow, Hisagi clutched Kazeshini tightly, his knuckles turning white from the grip.

It was then that he saw the assassin.

One second there was nothing, the next a hooded man was standing on the road. His features were well hidden by a large brown cloak, even his silhouette could not be distinguished. He was not very tall, about 1m70, and his face was hidden in the shadow of the hood. Only his hands could be seen.

Pale, slightly calloused, hardened by years of training with the sword, with long fingers made for gripping the hilt of a blade. Hisagi had the impression that he had seen these hands before, a long time ago.

There was also his posture. Relaxed, but with every muscle ready to move into action. A stance that communicated power.

Hisagi's face hardened.

This man was a killer.

"Who are you ?" the scarred man asked.

The shadow didn't answer his question.

"Hisagi Shuuhei," the man said instead. His voice was high, and had a surprisingly childish tone to it. But it was also as cold as Toushiro Hitsugaya's _zanpakuto_. Nice metaphor, since the _zanpakuto_ in question was an ice dragon.

Hisagi frowned and prepared himself to fight. "What do you want from me ?" he asked.

"Hisagi Shuuhei," the assassin said again. "You are one of those responsible for an innocent person's death. For this, you shall be the first to die."

Hisagi was puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about ?"

The man didn't reply.

Hisagi's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. Attack ? Run away ? Call for help ?

He chose to attack.

"Reap, Kazeshini !" he commanded as the sword in his hand transformed into a scythe with chains. "First things first ! Show me your face !" he screamed and _shunpoed_ to the man, who barely moved an inch. Kazeshini's blade missed the head, but ripped through the cloak.

Hisagi's eyes widened when he realised the cloak was empty.

"Over here," said the man's voice, on the other side. Hisagi turned around.

Kazeshini fell to the floor when he saw the man without cloak.

In fact it wasn't a man. It was a girl. A _teenage _girl. Pale-skinnned, her voluptuous body muscled and hard. With long, silver hair, tied up in a pony tail with a red ribbon. Straight nose, tight mouth, and incredible eyes, large and cerulean, that pierced through your soul.

Her clothes were the white of Las Noches, with a black shinigami uniform underneath. A black zanpakuto was tied in her back.

_Las Noches._

"Impossible," Hisagi breathed. The young girl smiled in a mocking way, and walked past him to fetch the cloak. The scarred man was so shocked he let her pass.

The silver-haired girl picked up the cloak, and frowned as she saw that it was ripped.

"Tss. You damaged the fabric itself. Where am I going to find another cloak of this quality _now _?"

Hisagi gulped deeply, then turn around to face her. His shocked black eyes stared into her careless blue eyes. "You're... You're..."

"I am... I am... Remember anything about me, Hisagi-san ?" she said playfully, then tapped underneath her right eye. "Remember this ? I got it from my mother. You remember my mother, don't you ?"

Hisagi did. No one else had eyes like these. No one, except Rangiku.

_"Don't ! She's my daughter !"_

_The young woman tried to shield the trembling girl with her body. Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto and said: "Stand back, Matsumoto. The girl is a danger to all of us. Who knows what her _father_ will do if he finds her ?"_

_Rangiku drew her zanpakuto too and whispered: "This has _nothing_ to do with Gin. I am not going to let my child be killed just because of his choices."_

_Hitsugaya almost howled the last sentence: "His choices ? Gin Ichimaru is a traitor ! He's a monster ! It's his fault if Momo was in a coma during six months !" _

_His face was red with fury, while the others, including Hisagi, standed back. _

_"I'm giving you one more chance, Matsumoto. If you don't stand back now, I will be forced to execute you too, despite all your years past in the Gotei 13. Now, let me kill this snake's spawn !"_

_Rangiku's eyes narrowed. She prepared herself to reply, when a soft voice said: "Mummy... Mummy... Don't..."_

_Everyone turned to see the small child weeping behind her mother's back. Rangiku turned around, trying to comfort the little girl, when a general outcry made her turn again._

_Hitsugaya raised his zanpakuto, his eyes full of fury, but also sadness at what he was about to do._

_Rangiku's eyes widened, and her cry echoed in the small shack when the blade fell. _

_"Don't, captain !"_

Hisagi closed his eyes, trying to suppress the painful memories of what had happened afterwards. Never had he forgiven himself of his role in Rangiku's death. But he had never wondered where the child had gone, what had happened to her, and if her father had found out what happened to the woman he loved.

He opened his eyes, then said darkly: "So it's you."

The young girl merely nodded, then said: "You haven't done anything, that day, to save her. My mother died because of_ you_ and the others. You shall be the first to pay."

Her face was twisted with anger and grief. Hisagi noted with bitterness that when she did so, she looked like her father.

Her _father_.

"So, he took you in, huh ? This fox-faced bastard. The day you start showing power, he's suddenly interested in you."

The teenage's face became even more angry.

"Do _not_ insult my father," she spat. "He is better than you in all ways. It is thanks to him that I am capable to take revenge today."

Hisagi laughed scornfully.

"Take revenge, huh ? You didn't kill me, did you ?"

This time, the young girl smiled.

"Not yet. But it will be over in two minutes."

She took the _zanpakuto_ from behind her back, and unsheathed it. It was black, completely black, except for the white engraving of a chrysanthemum on the blade itself. The blade was slightly curved, and the hilt was formed to resemble an "S".

"Now," she said. "You are about to die."

She held her _zanpakuto_ in her right hand, and closed her eyes.

"Disguise, Kuraikiku."

The _zanpakuto_ turned white, and the chrysanthemum turned black.

"Impossible," breathed Hisagi.

That was the last thing he ever said.

Ten minutes later, the young girl re-sheathed her zanpakuto and looked at the distorted corpse in distaste.

"One down, two to go," she whispered to the wind, then said: "Are you happy, mum ? I will avenge you, I swear it."

The young girl disappeared in the darkness.

The next day, Hisagi's body was found by servants of the Kuchiki clan. They immediately went to the fourth division, and Unohana followed themto the lifeless corpse.The news of Hisagi's death spread like a comet in the Seireitei, shocking and saddening everyone. Hisagi had been hugely liked in the Gotei, and his death was a terrible blow.

Furthermore, Unohana closely examined Hisagi's wounds, ony to find with shock they had been made with Kazeshini.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hueco Mundo, Castle of Las Noches**

Grimmjow Jaqquerjacques didn't like waiting.

Of course not, he was probably the most impatient Arrancar in Hueco Mundo. For him, waiting was like his own, personal hell.

When he was waiting, he often grew incredibly irritable, and sometimes would smash the white walls of the building, or insult the other Arrancars for no reason.

Once, he had been so irritable he had insulted Aizen in person.

When Tousen wanted to cut off his head for insulting the master of Las Noches, Aizen had simply forgiven the blue-haired Espada with an amused smile and a wave from his hand.

Netherless to say, Grimmjow absolutely _loathed_ Aizen.

The Sixth Espada grumbled something about being late and kicked the wall.

Gin watched him, his usual, mocking grin on his face.

Grimmjow turned around, fire in his aqua eyes.

"What the hell are you smiling about ???"

Gin only chuckled.

Grimmjow launched a fist to the grinning face, but Gin simply caught it.

"That ain't very nice, Grimmjow-san. Ya could hurt someone like tha', ya know."

If looks could kill, Gin would have probably died agonizing. But instead, he sighed and walked back to the window. Through it, he could see the white sands of the desert and the starless, black sky of Hueco Mundo.

Gin missed day. The blue sky Aizen had made in the castle was too false for him. He missed real daylight.

"What the hell is she doing ? Maybe she got caught !" Grimmjow said. Gin continued to watch the crescent moon.

"Now, now, Grimmjow-san. I'm sure she'll be back shortly. It's her first mission alone, ya know."

"That's the point !" snarled Grimmjow. "What if this Hisagi guy caught her ? They could kill her ! You're her father, don't you care ?"

Gin turned slowly around, and his crimson eyes met Grimmjow's blue ones.

"O' course I care, Grimmjow-san. She's my daughter. The only one I have."

He sighed and continued.

"To tell ya the truth, I'm scared shitless that she won't come back. I can't stop tellin' myself I should have send her later, trained her more or even go with her." He walked slowly down to Grimmjow, his normally grinning face as cold and serious than Ulquiorra's.

"But it's been three years she wanted ta go on this mission. I couldn't delay it any longer, not without angering her. Now, we have ta trust her. Trust her abilities. And even if it's hard, we gotta do it. She ain't a kid anymore."

Grimmjow stared at Gin for a few seconds then cursed and turned away. For a few minutes, they stayed silent, only waiting for the young girl's return.

Then Gin smiled again.

"Ah," he said. "Here she comes."

Before Grimmjow could ask anything, a Garganta openened, and out of the blackness came the silver-haired girl. Okay, covered in blood, looking tired, but otherwise unharmed.

"Finally," grumbled Grimmjow.

The young girl sighed, then the Garganta closed with a gurgling sound.

"You took your time. It's been a hour we've been waiting for you," Grimmjow groaned. She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me ? Do you know where that guy was ? I spent over an hour looking for him, then waiting for his friend to leave so I could kill him. Alright ?" she seemed exasperated, then looked at the blood on her white clothes. "I guess that means bath-time," she muttered.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was worried, right ?"

She smiled fondly. "Awww, does that mean you like me ? I thought you hated me and saw me as a nuisance."

A tinge of pink appeared on the Espada's cheeks. "Sh-shut up ! I wasn't--"

"My, my, it seems ya worked hard."

The young girl saw her father and smiled. He opened his arms, and she ran in his embrace. If there was one thing she loved, it was being hugged by her father. It gave her the satisfaction to know that he loved her, despite the harsh training and words she would receive from him.

"Tadame, father," she whispered.

Gin smiled.

"Okaeri, Aiko-chan."

**Aiko: as a name, it means "beloved child"**

**Kuraikiku: a rough translation of "Black Chrysanthemum"**

**Tadame: "I'm home"**

**Okaeri: "Welcome home"**

**AN: ****Was it good ? I hope you liked it ! Please rate and review, even if it's crap (it may be... please, tell me, 'kay ?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** me: Ohayo ! Welcome to chapter two of my fanfiction ! I hope you like it !**

**Rangiku: Well, I don't. I'm DEAD in it.**

**Gin: Rangiku-chan, it's not like you're really dead...**

**Rangiku: I know, but WHY does she always plan for us or one of us to die ? **

**me: Well... Cause it's fun.**

**Gin: *smiles dangerously* I wouldn't have given any better reason.**

**me: *smiles back* Now, Gin-kun, would you be nice enough to read this ? *gives him a piece of paper***

**Gin: Hmm... Let's see... "Bleach and its characters don't belong to Yuki-chan. Only Aiko is hers."**

**Aiko: Unfortunately *sighs***

**me: *ignoring her* Well, anyway, I hope the characters don't look too OOC. See ya, enjoy the read!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: To protect, and die for it

_She didn't know what to do. She was being hold by two shinigamis, watching Las Noches erupting into flames. She screamed for her friends, for Aizen-sama, for her father, only to see them being forced to the ground and beaten like dogs. _

_Nnoitra, Stark, Hallibel, Grimmjow,... The Arrancars were cying out for help, their screams of pain and agony lost in the furious crowd that beat them to death._

_Her father was the worst. She saw one the shinigamis take his zanpakuto, so small and so powerful at the time, then shattered it into a thousand pieces. Gin's scream of agony was worst than the others, since Shinsou and him were very in tune with each other. By breaking Shinsou, they had broken her father._

_He fell to the floor, his face blank and his eyes not seeing anymore, like a puppet without strings._

_She screamed and cried, but didn't manage to escape the tight grip of the two shinigamis. She begged them, insulted them, but they wouldn't let her go to save her friends, her family, her home._

_Finally, when all their bodies had gone still, they let her go. She fell to the floor, weeping and sobbing uncontrollably, as the others ignored her like a human ignores a mosquito._

_That was when she woke up._

Aiko gasped and shot up. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks, in a little puddle on the bed, while she tried to stop her sobbing. When she finally did, the young girl lied down again, staring at the blank ceiling.

A nightmare.

It was only a nightmare.

It had seemed so real, she really thought it was happening to her. Losing her home, all her family and friends, as she had lost them before. Why was she having this dream now ? Was it a warning ? A gaze into the future ? Or was it simply her worst fears concentrating in that dream ?

Aiko breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "_No,_" she thought. "_I won't let it become real. I'll fight, and kill every shinigami that exist. Then it will never happen._" Feeling better at this thought, the teenager slid down her bed and stepped into the bathroom.

She took off her night kimono, then stepped into the shower. The water was cold, freezing actually, but Aiko liked that. The cold shower helped her to clear her mind, as well as her body. Sometimes she thought that if she would die while taking her shower, she would die happy.

"_But I'm not going to die. Not yet,_" she thought as she closed the water and got out, a towel wrapped around her body.

She quickly washed her face, then brushed her hair and dried it carefully. She liked her silver hair, so unusual and like her father's. It gave her the impression to be unique, which she was. What other teenage girl, born as a Shinigami, lived in Las Noches and could even drink tea with Aizen-sama ?

She quickly dressed in her black shinigami robes, then took the white tunique that only Arrancars wore, and put it on. She put on her shoes, tied up her hair in a ponytail with the red ribbon her mother had given her for her birthday. How old had she been, then ? Twenty-five ? Twenty-six ? She had been very small, that was for sure, since her 147th birthday had just passed.

Somebody knocked at the door, followed by Grimmjow's unmistakable voice.

"Oi ! Aiko, what the hell are you doing ! We've gotta go training, remember ?"

Surprised, Aiko checked the clock, only to find out she was an hour late. She cursed, and quickly yelled at the door: "Okay ! Sorry, Grimmy ! I'll be here in a sec' !"

"Stop calling me 'Grimmy', will ya ?"

She chuckled and put on her shoes, before taking her zanpakuto from the corner. She heard him yawn in her head.

"_Morning, Kiku-san. How was your sleep ?"_

_"The same as yours, Aiko. I'm in your head, remember ?"_

_"Uhhh...right. Ready for training ?"_

_"As ready for training than you are for kicking Grimmjow's ass. Come on, let's go."_

_"Right,"_ she quickly opened the door, and saw an extremely annoyed Grimmjow leaning against the wall.

"About time," he muttered and grabbed her hand. She blushed.

"Grimmy !" she said in protest, but for only response he dragged her across the white castle to the training grounds. Furious, blushing, she yelled: " Grimmy ! Let me go _now_ !"

"No," simply said Grimmjow.

"Why ?"

"You're not asking properly."

She sighed in frustration and said: "All right ! _Grimmjow_, will you _please_ let me walk on my own ?"

He grinned and let go of her hand. " You see ? All you've gotta do is ask properly !"

"Idiot," she muttered and pulled a face. He laughed scornfully. "What ? You're always making a fool out of me ! This time, I decided to punish you."

"Shut up, and let's go training," she said and started walking again. Along the way, both were greeted by many Arrancars, who interrupted their duties to bow respectfully and whisper: "Good morning Aiko-sama; Good morning Grimmjow-sama."

Whereas Aiko always greeted them back, Grimmjow couldn't care less. For him, they were "inferiors" and weren't "worthy to be greeted". Aiko had always hated his way of thinking, but never made any comment about it. It was his life, not hers.

"Oh yeah," the blue-haired Espada said, his hands in his pockets. "Hallibel, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra will be joining us for training."

"Seriously ?" she asked, her blue eyes wide. Grimmjow merely nodded. "Why ?"

"They want to see your progress with their own eyes," he said and chuckled. _And kick your ass. _He didn't say the last sentence, but she could literally see it written all over his grinning face.

Inwardly, Aiko rolled her eyes. Grimmjow may have been her oldest friend in Hueco Mundo, but he was still a moron.

_A moron with a very attractive body, huh ?_ said a voice in her head.

_Oh, shut up,_ she replied mentally.

Grimmjow _was _attractive, despite his messy blue hair. In fact, he was one of the two most desired men in Las Noches. The other was Ulquiorra, but he was so cold and unimaginative that most of the girls abandoned after one minute talking with him.

So, of course, all the girls fell back to The sixth Espada, who was known for numerous passionate affairs with the cutest girls in the castle.

Not that Aiko was jealous.

...Was she ?

"Oi ! Wake up ! We're at the training grounds !"

"Huh ?" she blinked a few times, only to realize they were now on the outside of Las Noches. She looked around the white desert, but couldn't see anybody.

"Where are they ?" she asked Grimmjow. He just grinned. At that moment, the world became a blur and she found herself pinned by three Espadas.

"Your defence is not good," said Ulquiorra drily.

"It's not her fault," protested Hallibel. "She just came back from her first mission alone. She must be exausted."

"Ara," chuckled Nnoitra. "Finally, I can teach this brat a lesson."

They were interrupted by a muffled sentence from underneath them. "... Can't... Breath..." muttered Aiko.

"Oh. Sorry."

Quickly they moved away from her as she gasped for breath.

"You're okay ?" asked Hallibel. Since the day she had came here, the third Espada had been acting as a replacement of her mother. Normally cold, secretive, and careless, Hallibel had become warm, protective, and served as a confidante to the young girl.

Aiko stood up, breathing heavily. "Yeah, I think."

"Poor dear," said Nnoitra mockingly. Aiko just glared at him. Then she turned to face the others.

"So, shall we start training ?"

"Says the girl that just ten seconds ago was pinned on the ground."

The last thing Nnoitra saw before losing conscience was Aiko's foot heading towards his face.

----------

**Soul Society, Seireitei, 1st division of the Gotei 13**

_Toushiro Hitsugaya had always had a short temper. Nobody blamed him for that._

_When he had first became captain, he was very young. And short. Because of that, nobody in the thirteen divisions took him seriously. Which was a pity, since Hitsugaya was one of the best captains that ever existed. Strong, a real leader, and who completed paperwork in time._

_But everyone insisted to treat him like a kid, starting with his vice-captain, Rangiku Matsumoto._

_Rangiku was nothing at all like her captain. She may have been charming, but she never led others to anything else but a bar. She was powerful, of course, but nothing like a captain. As for paperwork, it was the bane of her existence._

_Still, she was cheerful and loyal, so Hitsugaya came to grow fond of her. He liked her. She may have been always skipping work (which usually resulted in a snow storm), Rangiku always tried to make her captain happy and "get that frown off his face"._

_So Hitsugaya really liked her. His temper even got better with her around._

_And then, one day, all went to hell._

"Captain Hitsugaya ?"

The young captain turned around, and saw a low seat officer bowing before him. "My apologies, Captain. But the meeting is about to start."

Hitsugaya simply nodded. The shinigami turned away, a bit scared by the tenth division captain. Hitsugaya sighed. He was used to these kinds of reactions, but never fully understood them. Why were people afraid of him ? Was it because of his cold blue eyes ? His snowy white hair ? Or was it simply his ice zanpakuto ?

He didn't know, but felt lonely. He felt even more lonely since Rangiku's death.

"Toushiro-kun ?" he turned around to see his girlfriend, Momo Hinamori. She smiled and took his hand. He smiled back.

That's why he loved Momo. She didn't judge on apparence, just like Rangiku and his grandmother. She loved him despite his flaws.

_That's why I will never let Ichimaru hurt her or any of the people I love again_, he swore inside himself. _I will kill him with my own hands._

"Is it true ? About Hisagi, I mean ?" Momo asked sadly.

Hitsugaya's face darkened. "He died fighting bravely."

The young woman didn't say anything, but the young captain could clearly see her fighting tears. He hugged her close. "We'll find who did that. I promise," he whispered softly into her ear.

She shook with silent sobs.

----------

**Hueco Mundo, Las Noches training grounds**

"Aiko VS Hallibel. Hallibel wins," commented Ulquiorra as the young girl panted heavily, sweat running down her face. She couldn't see Hallibel's mouth underneath the coat, but from the way her eyes softened, she could tell that the third Espada was smiling.

"You're getting better and better at this !" said the Arrancar, re-sheathing her sword.

"Father's training is amazing," Aiko said proudly.

"That's normal, he's Aizen-sama's second-in-command. Aizen-sama wouldn't choose a weakling for his lieutenant !" said Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra grunted, holding a bag of ice to his head. "Did your father teach you to kick like this ?"

She laughed. "No, that's Grimmy ! He showed me all kinds of High Kicks, and then let me try it on you."

"Grimmjow !!!" bellowed the Fifth Espada, but the blue-haired Arrancar was already running like the wind.

Aiko laughed, Hallibel laughed, and even Ulquiorra smiled as Nnoitra ran after Grimmjow, yelling and throwing his double-scythe at him.

Aiko looked at them, her friends. Hallibel, motherly and warm. Ulquiorra, serious but gentle. Nnoitra, brutal, but funny. And Grimmjow. Grimmjow, her friend, protector, and so much more.

She looked up at the crescent moon and smiled.

_I will protect them all,_ she thought. _Even if I have to die for it. I won't lose my home again._ Then she turned to Ulquiorra.

"So," she asked him. "Wanna fight ?"

The emerald-eyed man blinked.

"I beg your pardon ?"

She grinned. "Care to spare with me ?"

"No way," he choked. "You are a mere child."

"'Mere child' ?" she quoted flatly. He simply nodded. And then, she smiled coldly and slit her eyes. Everyone knew that when she did that, she was usually very pissed off.

That's probably why Grimmjow and Nnoitra stopped fighting and backed away, as well as Hallibel.

Only Ulquiorra stood, clueless.

Aiko clutched her fists, then walked to Ulquiorra, her face marely inches from him. Despite being a head shorter than him, she seemed to be dominating him.

Then she asked him coldly, her face still the smiling mask that she had learnt from her father: "Are you calling me a 'mere child' ?"

Ulquiorra missed _all _the clues sent his way and sealed his doom.

"Of course you are. You are young and inexperienced. You will never make a good opponent for me."

Aiko's grin grew even larger.

"I see," she simply said. And then, a few seconds later, Ulquiorra was lying on the floor, his face covered with blood.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'A MERE CHILD', HUH ???? I'M GONNA CUT OFF YOUR---"

"Aiko !"

"--EARS !!!!" she finished, a vein throbbing on her forehead. Ulquiorra simply lied there, wondering who hit him and when. It took the strength of both male Espadas to manage to stop her from strangling the black-haired Arrancar.

----------

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hallibel as they headed for the baths. Aiko clutched her towel closer to her.

"I know," she moaned. "I'm so sorry. When I'm angry, I don't realize what I'm doing."

"All young people make mistakes like these," continued Hallibel. "But you're different, Aiko. You'e the youngest of all here, and the only female shinigami. If you let anger cloud your vision, your opponents will quickly use this weakness against you."

The young girl's head dropped, and she apologized again. The third Espada sighed.

"It's allright, I guess. But make sure you apologize to Ulquiorra, not to me."

Finally, they arrived in the large women's bath, and shrugged out of their towels. Without her coat, Aiko could see the Hollow mask covering Hallibel's nose and mouth. She didn't stare, like the first time she saw it. She was used to it by now.

Breathing deeply, she slipped into the hot bath. Hallibel quickly followed, an the two women sighed contently.

"May Kami-sama bless the one who invented hot water," whispered Aiko.

Hallibel stayed silent, then said: "I remember the first time I saw you. I was astonished. Just imagine the shock I had: I was completing paperwork, when Ulquiorra comes in, carrying a dirty and tired shinigami child,who has the same silver hair as Gin Ichimaru !"

"_That _must have been a shock," laughed Aiko who also remembered the first time she saw the stern young woman, with the strange hole in her chest, and half her face concealed by her coat.

"The most astonishing part was when I heard you were Gin's _daughter_ !" the female Espada chuckled. "It was impossible for me to imagine that he would fall in love, much less find someone that loved him as much as he did and even less have a child !"

That stopped the laughter immediately. Aiko stared at the third Espada blankly.

"What do you mean by _that_ ?" she asked in an icy voice. Hallibel realised her mistake and lowered her eyes.

"Forgive me," she apologized. "I don't know your parents very well, and I realize how hard it must be for you and your father now that you have lost your mother. But since Gin is so... strange, I always thought that your mother must be like him."

"You were wrong," Aiko whispered. "My father gives me a lot of love, even if he never shows his true feelings in front of everybody else. He trained me. Built me. Cared for me. But my mother... She was far past that. She never got angry with me. She adored me, almost spoilt me, and I loved her just as much as she loved me. I still gave her a lot of trouble in thirty years, but..."

A tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it off and continued: "Forgive me. It's painful for me to talk of her. Even a hundred and eighteen years after her death, I still mourn her absence. And I know it's the same thing for my father, even though he acts like it's nothing."

Hallibel took the young girl's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry," she said. "Her murder shall be avenged."

And Aiko wept bitterly.

----------

**Soul Society, 1st division headquarters**

The large door shut on the Captains' Hall. All the captains were present, from first to thirteenth division. Most of them were discussing the death of the ninth Division vice-captain, Hisagi Shuuhei.

His captain, Urahara Kisuke, didn't look very happy. He hadn't been particularly close to Hisagi, but had known him and had worked with him for more than a century. Any normal person would have been upset by his death.

Hitsugaya looked at all the new captains.

Urahara Kisuke was no longer an exile, but he couldn't claim his place in the twelth division again, since Kurotsuchi was the new captain. So he had to content himself with the ninth division, with a now dead vice-captain.

Shinji Hirako, formally known as head of the Vizards, had came back to Soul Society with his friends. Though they decided never to become shinigami again, Shinji accepted his former post of captain of the fifth division. He still met with the other Vizards once a week.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a more difficult case. A few years after Rukia's near-execution, the Commander had asked her to leave Earth and go back to Soul Society. Even though Ichigo still had his family and friends on Earth, he decided to stay with her and both sides parted with tears. They married a few years after the Commander's offer of leader of the Third Division.

Hitsugaya himself had a new vice-captain. She was a rebellious Arrancar who had helped Ichigo and the others to save Orihime from Las Noches. In return, she had been the first Hollow ever to be accepted in the shinigami ranks.

Her name was Nel.

She acted a lot like Rangiku, but wasn't really the same. Still, she was a happy and sweet woman who liked her new captain a lot. _Too much,_ said Momo.

The long conversations came to a halt when the old Commander Yamamoto entered the room. All of the captains bowed, then returned to their original places, while the old man's voice boomed in the hall:

"This morning, at 4 a.m., two servants of the Kuchiki household found in the gardens a body which belonged to Hisagi Shuuhei, known as the ninth division vice-captain. He had already perished due to his wounds."

All the captains lowered their eyes, the sad truth floating in the hall like mist.

Commander Yamamoto continued: "His corpse has been taken in charge by captain Unohana, and his wounds have been examined. It is already impossible to imagine that an assassin could enter Seireitei without being detected, but the most incredible part is that Hisagi's wounds were made by his own zanpakuto."

This time, everyone was in pure shock. Whispers started to fill the hall.

"Kazeshini has also been examined, but there are no traces of blood on it. However, a brown, ripped coat has been found near the corpse. Captain Kurotsuchi has been running tests on it. We shall soon know who dared to murder one of our lieutenants."

The whispers came to a halt, and then the voice of Soifon boomed in the hall:

"How could an intruder get into the gardens ?"

"This is one of the questions we are trying to answer," replied Byakuya Kuchiki, stepping forwards. "We investigated the crime scene, and found the traces of a well-hidden Garganta."

The buzzing in the hall started again, louder this time.

"Aizen is involved ?"

"It could be one of the Espada..."

"But why kill Hisagi ?"

"Who knows ?"

"Maybe it's one of the three traitors !"

"QUIET !!!!" yelled the Commander. The captains all settled down. "If there is the slightest possibility that Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname are involved in this, then we shall find out. But for the moment, we can't do anything but wait. We know on which side was the assassin, but we still don't know _who _it is or _why _he killed Hisagi."

"I have a suggestion, Commander," said a familiar voice in the hall.

The old man narrowed his eyes. "Do humor us with an explanation, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

The captain of the tenth division shrugged, then stepped forwards. His teal eyes locked with the commander's brown.

"A hundred and eighteen years ago, Me, Hisagi, and Kurosaki were sent on a easy, but heartbreaking mission: to kill a little girl with important reiatsu in Rukongai. Her mother, Rangiku Matsumoto, was my former vice-captain. The child's father was known to be Gin Ichimaru, a traitor and criminal, also formerly known to be our third division captain."

Many frowned. What was Hitsugaya's point ?

"When we arrived at the little shack where both mother and daughter lived, Matsumoto refused to let her child die and shielded her with her body. They both managed to escape for a few hours.

But Matsumoto was fatally injured, and we only found her body. The child, Aiko Ichimaru, disappeared. We never knew what happened to her."

For a few moments, there was silence. Then, Ukitake said:

"Toushiro, we all know this story. We also know that Aiko was declared dead. So why bring it up now ?"

"Because," declared Hitsugaya. "I have the utmost confidence that Aiko Ichimaru has escaped to Hueco Mundo, and that she is responsible for Hisagi's death."

This time, the silence broke almost immediately. This time, everyone protested.

"Impossible--"

"You're kidding us--"

"She's _dead _!"

"What the hell are you--"

"And even if she lived--"

"SHUT UP !!!!" Hitsugaya screamed. Silence settled, but almost all the captains scowled at him. Ichigo walked up to him.

"Okay, Toushiro, what the hell ? I was there with you when Matsumoto died, and I also remember the kid. But even if she _had_ escaped, how could she have gone to Hueco Mundo and survived ? The only ways to get there are the Garganta and Urahara's portal, mate !"

Many growled their assessment, and the young captain glared at Ichigo. "I don't know. But do you have any other explanation ?"

Ichigo seemed on the verge of hitting him when the Commander spoke again: "Toushiro Hitsugaya. Your explanation is suitable but too far fetched. There are too many odds against it. It could simply be Aizen's plans to kill him, or Ichimaru who came for revenge. Who knows ? Your idea of the child being alive--"

"He's right !"

"How could she even defeat one of us ?"

"What an idiot !"

Hitsugaya couldn't say anything else, just endured as the other captains jeered at him and humiliated him. He was right, he knew he was. But unfortunately, he couldn't prove it. Not now. He would simply wait, like the heron who waited patiently to catch its prey.

Then, they would all apologize to him when he caught the girl.

_I won't let them, _he thought again as he simply stared at the floor. _I will kill all the Arrancars and traitors. I won't let them harm my friends._

Not knowing how close his thoughts were to the young girl he hated, he settled back to his place as the meeting finally continued, while many stared at him with hard eyes.

----------

"Ya called for me, Aizen-sama ?"

In the pure white throne room, the brown-haired man simply took a sip of his tea. Jasmine, his favourite.

"Yes Gin, I did."

He put back his cup on the little table next to him. A small Arrancar servant ran to collect it, bowed deeply, then dashed out of the room.

The tyrant smiled wickedly, then rose from the big marble chair.

"It is time."

**AN:**** OH HO HO. I sure like suspence. Time for ****_what _? I won't tell you *laughs in a sadistic way***

**Now, I'd like to thank Olivia-chan again for supporting me. Without her fantastic ideas (and incredible drawings), this story would not even exist. Thank you, Olivia !!!**

**Is it good ? I hope it is ! Please bear with my complicated plot and REVIEW ! It's very easy, just click the green button under this message !**

**I'm not really satisfied with this chapter... Redid it a few times... So I seriusly hope this isn't crap.**

**Okay guys, see you later ! Sayonara !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN :**** me: Hi everyone ! Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I was away for a few weeks in Corsica, and then I didn't know how to complete the chapter. Now, we may begin chapter three !**

**Olivia: (pops her head in) Oi, Yuki. We gotta a problem.**

**me: What is it **_**now **_**?**

**Olivia: Gin and Aiko read the rest of their scripts. They ain't very happy about what happens in the next chapter.**

**Me: A pity for them. But I won't change the story, whether they want it or not.**

**Gin and Aiko: (angrily) Screw you !**

**Me: Now, Toushiro, could you read the disclaimer ?**

**Toushiro: (locked in a glaring contest with Gin)**

**Me: (decides that Toushiro is too busy to answer and sighs) Right. I don't own Bleach or its characters. Except for the little silver-haired brat over there.**

**Aiko: Why you—**

**Me: (cuts her off and quotes) "And that, my brethren, is the end of it." **

Chapter 3: The art of killing (time _and _people)The Seireitei forest

Ulquiorra cut the throat of the last Shinigami in silence.

Sometimes, he felt tired of killing. He felt tired of ending the life of these unnamed men and women, felt tired of cutting them away from their families, felt tired of having to suport these begging gazes before reducing their lives to ashes.

Not that he regretted it, of course.

It simply didn't amuse him anymore.

He sighed, then turned around and passed into _Sonido_, so he could find Gin. When he finally found him, the silver-haired man was sitting near a tree, cleaning the blood off Shinsou. Ulquiorra turned around, and gazed without emotion at the massacre that laid upon him.

"You could have been cleaner. Look at this mess."

Gin smirked.

"Who cares, Ulquiorra-san ? I just let Shinsou kill them. He knows the job."

The fourth Espada frowned in distaste. There were times when he wondered if Gin had all his sanity. And how could a woman fall for him. He was a creepy, sadistic bastard ! But then, he remembered his place. Wasn't the creepy bastard in question Aiko's father and Aizen-sama's most trusted lieutenant ?

More than that, Aiko seemed to adore her father.

Ulquiorra decided to cast his doubts aside. How much _did _he know about Gin Ichimaru ? Nothing at all, apart from the smiling mask he always wore. It wasn't for him to decide if he was creepy or not, a bastard or not. It was for the people who knew him best.

The Arrancar turned around and cleared his throat. "Did you get what we wanted ?"

Gin smiled and threw him a piece of paper. He caught it, and quickly read through it.

"Perfect. Aizen-sama will be happy."

"He sure will," said Gin and sat up. He finished cleaning the short blade, then drew it back in his. "Shall we then, Ulquiorra-san ?"

"Alright," was the Espada's answer. Without emotion, he pushed out of the way a bloody corpse with his foot and put held out his arm. The Garganta rippled through the air, like a supermassive black hole, the darkness swallowing them both.

Hours later, a terrified fifth seat came to report that a patrol of twenty high seated Shinigamis had just been found dead at the edge of the forest. No one knew what to make of it.

**Seireitei, Gotei 13, tenth division**

Unlike his former vice-captain, Hitsugaya liked paperwork. It helped him think and kept his mind alert. But that day, even paperwork couldn't keep his mind clear, and he sank into a deep half-sleep, half-reflexion state about the meeting not even an hour after starting work.

Hitsugaya understood that no-one believed him. After all, the girl had been declared dead for the past hundred years and so. But still, he knew she was alive. The small, horribly burned body found after Matsumoto's death couldn't have been the child's.

He knew this because...

Because... He had seen her... In Las Noches... All these years ago...

"Captain ? Hey, captain ?"

He snapped out of his dreamy state, and stared into two big grey eyes, wondering if he was still dreaming. Then he recognized the long green hair, the broken Hollow mask, and the pink scar.

"Neliel," he mumbled and blinked a few times while massaging his temples. "What time is it ?"

"It's two in the afternoon, Captain."

"What ?" Hitsugaya gasped and flew out of his chair. Out the window, the sunlight clearly showed it was the afternoon. Sighing deeply, he sat back in his chair and covered his face with his hands.

"Why didn't you wake me up ?"

"Sorry, Captain. You seemed so exhausted this morning... I didn't have the courage to wake you up."

"So why now ?"

"Well..." Nel started, then bit her lip. He raised an eyebrow, and she finally blurted out: "Hinamori-san came... Something about you two having lunch together..."

"About lun— Oh, crap. Not again."

"Oh, yes, Captain. But I think she'll forgive you, though—Captain !" But Hitsugaya was already racing out the door. "What about all the paperwork ?"

"Finish it by tonight !" he called out to her, before disappearing in the corridors. Nel groaned and fell in the couch by the office. Just like her predecessor, she hated paperwork. It was a waste of time for her, and she never completed her share. So finishing hers and the Captain's... Even Hueco Mundo was preferable to that...

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the window. She turned around, to see Renji, Ikkaku, and Kira smiling and waving through the window.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that they each hold a jar of Sake.

Quickly, Nel rose and opened the window. The three men cheered and laughed.

"What are you guys doing here ?" she asked. Renji snorted.

"What does it look like we're doing here ?"

"Coming to fetch me so we can go and drink in a bar near by."

"And that's exactly the reason why we're here," Ikkaku grinned. Kira didn't say anything, just smiled. Nel's heart sank when she remembered that Hisagi had been his closest friend. It was normal for him to be less cheerful than the others.

"Hey, Nel, did you hear the news ?" broke in Renji, with a serious face this time.

"About what ?" came the puzzled reply.

"About the patrol. It was found completely wiped out this morning."

"You're kidding me," she breathed, her eyes wide.

"I'm not," he insisted.

"But... Who could have... I mean... Twenty high-seated Shinigamis, Renji ! Who could have done that ?!"

There was a great silence, and then Ikkaku talked.

"It's Ichimaru," he spat as though the name was an insult. Nel felt nausea sweep her away.

"How ?" she croaked.

"Oh, it's him all right. How he got inside the shield, I don't know. But most of the corpses were impaled at different places. That's Shinsou's signature move."

If Nel had gone white when she heard the patrol's anihilation, there were no words to describe her skin colour now.

To think that Ichimaru-sama—No, Ichimaru has managed to enter Seireitei alone... No, it can't be. Missions in Hueco Mundo are also done in team. That means someone was with him. But who ? An Espada ? More than that, someone must have let them enter the shield...

She rose her eyes to meet Kira's, but he adverted her gaze, biting his lower lip.

Could it be... ?Well, I know Kira was Ichimaru's vice-captain before the Betrayal... But would he really go that far for a man he respected and admired ? There's also the fact that Matsumoto got killed by the Gotei 13...

"Oi, Nel, cheer up !"

The green-haired woman snapped out of her dreamy state. Renji and Ikkaku were grinning at her, holding up their bottles.

"This won't prevent us from drinking, won't it ?" said Renji.

"As long as there's alcohol in the world, we'll stay cheerful !" chuckled Ikkaku.

Kira simply shrugged and smiled: "Shall we go, Neliel-san ?"

Nel felt guilty for suspecting him. The boy had already lost so much... She smiled back.

"Yeah. Why not ?"

**Hueco Mundo, Aiko's Inner World**

"So what brings you here, Aiko ?"

Aiko liked her Inner World. She knew that some Shinigami had minds looking like white deserts, or beautiful gardens. But still, hers was strangely melancolical.

Her Inner World looked like a huge meadow. The long grass was dry, but soft to touch. The sky was like at night-time, and ressembled the Las Noches sky, except it had more stars.

Many chrysanthemums were in full blossom across the field, their strange dark colour sometimes changing to yellow or white.

There was only one tree, standing proudly by a black lake. The tree itself didn't look like any trees she ever saw. It was pure white, without any leaves, but the branches were covered with a strange red substance who looked like blood.

But right now, she wasn't admiring the view. She was talking to her Zanpakuto.

Kuraikiku was a strange-looking man. In apparence, he was at least thirty in human years, but his eyes seemed much older. His black Yukata and hair contrasted with his pale skin, who seemed as fragile as paper. Only the white kanji of "Revenge" on the back of the summer kimono was another colour than black.

His long, inky hair fell to his waist, and were tied backwards with a silvery ribbon. His lips, as usual, were curved into an enigmatic smile as he rose to his mouth the silvery Chrisanthemum in his right hand.

But the most strange about him were his eyes. Completely white. She knew that they would fade completely to dark if he was angry, as his clothes and the flower in his hand would fade white. That was one of his particularities.

Aiko sighed and sat down, next to her Zanpakuto. She seemed to be gazing at the lake when she answered:

"I'm to assassinate Shir—Hitsugaya next week."

There was a short silence.

"You knew it would come one day or another, Aiko. Now he shall pay for your mother's murder. And _my _mother's murder."

For as Aiko had never been able to forget her mother's murder, Kuraikiku had never been able to forget Haineko's death with her. There were no such things as families for zanpakutos, but there were feelings and bonds. Haineko, being Rangiku's blade spirit, had also acted as a mother for Kuraikiku since he was born in Aiko's spirit. And like her, he hated the three Shinigamis that had killed both the woman and her blade's spirit, and hoped to be the blade that would drink their blood.

Except that Aiko didn't like killing.

Oh, she had been trained to ruthlessness, of course, but she still loathed having to kill. Hisagi had been her first victim, but she was still haunted by the horrified look in his eyes before they went blank, by the blade slicing easily between skin and bones, taking away his life and making his red blood gush on her white clothes.

She hated having to take life from someone, just as her mother's life had been taken from her. Strangely, her father seemed to like killing. He told her that the only way of fearlessness was the knowledge of being able to take someone's life. But he _was_ scared, she thought. He was scared of losing that knowledge.

"The world would be a better place without murder," she whispered, just loud enough for Kuraikiku to hear. He frowned.

" 'Murder' is a mere word," he told her. "Imagine all these monsters on Earth that would be better off dead."

"Yeah, but still," Aiko protested. "Think, Kiku-san. These _monsters_ wouldn't have been monsters in a world without killing."

"What about rapes ? Lies ? Insults ? The world –and that includes Hueco Mundo- is a dirty place, Aiko. Some people will have to sacrifice their innocence and kill other people to save the rest. You know that better than anyone. Your father has made that choice— both for you and your mother. The same goes for your other friends. Now you must choose their path. "

She hugged her knees, still looking uncertain.

"Besides," he continued. "If ever someone hurt Gin or Grimmjow, would you simply stand there ? No, Aiko. You would kill those who hurt them."

"How can you be so sure ?" she argued.

"I'm you," Kuraikiku simply replied. "I know you or how you react better than anyone."

There was no argument against these. Aiko felt her eyes grow hot. Was her life always to be like that ? An eternal cycle of murder and revenge ? Why, oh why wasn't she born in a normal human family, with her parents still alive, no reiatsu, for only problem what she would wear the next day ?

Kuraikiku's eyes had become black for a second, but then their normal palor returned, along with their gentleness and irony. He sighed, and brought the chrysanthemum to his lips again.

"Your life isn't your own, Aiko," he said. "Just as your parents' lives weren't their own. It runs in your blood. As their child, it is your duty to accomplish your destiny. Only then, you will be able to have a normal life."

Aiko raised her head, and blue-grey met pure white.

"What _is _my destiny ?" she asked the black-clothed man. His smile grew even more mysterious.

"What indeed ?" he replied.

Aiko wanted to ask more, but then she heard a distant call from the real world, felt a hand grip her shoulder, pulling her back into reality. She barely had the time to say farewell to her Zanpakuto Spirit that the scene shifted, and instead of the night-time meadow, she was back to the training grounds.

Hueco Mundo, Castle of Las Noches

Aiko blinked a few times, and then asked to whoever got her out of her Inner World: "How long was I gone ?"

"Three hours," replied her father's voice.

She quickly turned over to see him, smirking as usual. Right next to him was the giant silver fox that she knew to be Shinsou, Gin's Zanpakuto. The fox was swinging his snake tail impatiently, and his red eyes were glaring at her.

Aiko didn't know why, but Shinsou never liked her, or her Zanpakuto. When she had asked her father the reason, he said that Shinsou never got over the death of Haineko, and blamed her for the events that led to his loved one to die.

Gin didn't look upset about it. In fact, both Shinigami and Zanpakuto weren't in good terms with eachother, which was strange, since they were the same being.

Shinsou growled and showed his long teeth, but Gin's smile had turned into a scowl and he put his hand on the top of the beast's head, which seemed to calm down immediately.

"That's better," commented the silver-haired man. "Now Aiko, how about sayin' 'hello' to your father tha' just came back from a very dangerous mission ?"

She laughed at the childish tone of the last three words, then rose and ran into her father's open arms. They embraced for a few seconds, then he step backwards to ruffle her hair.

"That's my girl !" he laughed.

Aiko laughed too, then whispered: "I'm glad you're back safely, Father." Then she added in a serious tone: "How did the mission go ?"

Gin shrugged. "No' bad. We managed ta find our contact swiftly and ta retrieve the informations from him. Gettin' outta there then was a piece of cake with his help."

"So no killing, then ?" Aiko asked, relieved. But then she noted the hesitation on his face. Her face fell. "Don't tell me. A patrol."

"Exactly," Gin sighed. "About twenty of 'em bastards. We had ta kill them all and then leave."

"Were they any seated officers ?"

"Uhh..." he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Father ? What—Oh no."

"They were all seated officers."

Aiko bit her lip and stared at her father. Then she bowed and said: "Forgive me, Father. I know it was necessary. I'm glad you are unharmed."

Gin sighed and patted her shoulder: "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I know you don't like ending lives. I should have known you'd be unhappy. But unfortunately, I'm afraid the has come for you to be unfeeling about killing."

"I know, Father. Aizen-sama already told me that I was to eliminate Hitsugaya next week—"

"I was talking about the war that is coming," interupped her father.

"The war ?"

"Captain Aizen has decided that we are to march on Soul Society in fourteen days."

Soul Society, Seireitei, somewhere between the Eleventh and Twelth Division

Toushiro Hitsugaya had three major reasons to be pissed off.

First, it had started raining.

Normally, Hitsugaya liked rain. He liked the feeling of the cold water from the sky falling on his skin, liked the strange feeling of all his sins and the blood of those he had killed being washed away by the heavenly shower. After the rain, he felt clean. Light.

But today, the rain's only power over him faded as he tripped in the muddy puddles all around and water obscured his view. Where _was_ the Fifth Division ? Left ? On front of him ? In the opposite direction ?

Second, he had missed lunch with Momo.

Oh, it had happened a few times before. Once because of a meeting. The other day, because of too much paperwork. But no, this time there was no excuse. He had gone and fell _asleep_ rather than to eat with his fiancée.

Oh boy, was he in trouble. Even fighting the whole Espada naked and without weapons was better than falling in the hands of an angry Momo.

And last (and never least), he had just got news of Hisagi's murder being classed as "unresolved-but-netherway-finished-case".

This was _ridiculous._ Why did nobody believed him ?

All of these combined with the fact that he was soaked, exhausted, and lost were enough to make the air shimmer with his fury and the raindrops turn to ice before they fell on him.

And _no-one _wanted to be on the way of Toushiro Hitsugaya when he was furious. Except if they liked being changed into ice statues.

Unfortunately the Eighth Seat of the Tenth Division didn't seem to be aware of that. He got frozen before he could even say "Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya".

At least, it seemed to assuage a bit of the white-haired captain's fury. But that little bit came back when he remembered he could have asked the Eighth Seat directions.

Hitsugaya cursed his own stupidity and pushed away a strand of hair from his face. At least now, he was an a full adult. In the last few years, he had grown as tall as Kurosaki himself and his shoulders had filled out.

He was now highly popular with Shinigami females, much at Momo's despair. Good for him, he was so cold towards most people that many, _many _fangirls had reduced their hopes on him to simple distant dreams.

Rangiku's death hadn't helped him improve his character. He blamed many people: Commander Yamamoto for giving him the order to kill the girl; Rangiku herself for trying to protect her; the girl, Aiko, simply for existing; Ichimaru for giving her the child that would drive her out of Soul Society's protection; but mostly, he blamed himself.

He blamed himself for obeying the Commander's orders and striking the blow that was meant for the child but that killed Rangiku.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt a strong reiatsu a few meters away from him. He stopped dead in his tracks and glanced backwards. No-one. Oh well, he couldn't even see a damn thing in this rain. He started to walk again, squinting across the blurry landscape.

And then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Startled, Hitsugaya seized Hyorinmaru's hilt and jumped away from the agressor. His eyes widened when he recognized him.

"Captain Unohana ?"

The middle-aged woman smiled.

"Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya," she said. "May I ask where you are going ?"

"To the Fifth Division," he replied.

"Oh dear, You're completely in the wrong direction ! We are in front of the Thirteenth Division here !"

"What ?"

Hitsugaya turned around and managed to discern the gigantic building behind, the kanji "13" barely visible in the rain. He cursed and turned around to leave when Unohana stopped him with her hand.

"You can't continue to walk like this in the rain, Captain Hitsugaya. You are already soaked ! And you will probably get yourself lost again. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku have invited me for tea. Why don't you join us ?"

"I... Uh..." hesitated Hitsugaya. How could he refuse when she was so kind ? But at the same time, how could he explain that Momo was going to kill him if he didn't join her straight away ?

His stomach was aching with hunger, since he didn't have the time to eat breakfast that morning and had missed lunch. He didn't know what to do, torn between the hunger and cold and wanting to see his fiancée.

Unohana seemed to understand all this, since she said: "I am sure Hinamori-san will understand. Now, come on. Let's not make our colleagues wait !"

Hitsugaya nodded and followed her in the division, still feeling aprehensive about Momo.

Hueco Mundo, Meeting Room

Sousuke Aizen finished drinking his tea and gazed at the Ten Espada around the table.

Stark, as usual, was half-asleep and drooling a bit on the table. Barragan was facing the leader of Hueco Mundo, glaring. Hallibel was as unpenetrable as ever. Same thing for Ulquiorra. Nnoitra was mumbling something about meetings being stupid and wanting to kill something, anything, or he'd go crazy.

Grimmjow was taking occasional glances towards Aiko, sitting in a corner of the room. Zommari was watching him, a frown on his face. Szayel Apolo... Sazyel Aporro... Oh, screw it, _Szayel_ was smirking and pushing back his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Aaroniero was wearing his human form, and just drank his cup of tea in silence. Finally, Yammy was staring rather stupidly at the wall, as though the answers to the Universe were written on it.

Aizen then took a look to his two lieutenants behind him. The black-skinned man, Kaname Tousen, was clenching his fists, as usual when he saw Arrancars. Gin was wearing his trademark smirk.

Finally, Aizen sighed and cleared his throat. All of them immediately stood straight, alert.

"My dear Espada," Aizen started with his usual charming smile. "It has been a month since our last meeting. A lot has happened in that month, as you all know." His gaze turned to Aiko, who had been silent until that point.

"You must have heard: Aiko has completed her first mission alone and killed one of the Gotei 13 vice-captains, without beeing seen or suspected of anything. Her father and I are very proud of her, as you can imagine. It seems that accepting her into Las Noches was a very good idea indeed. None of us regret it."

Aizen allowed pride to fill his voice and looked absolutely ecstasic for a few seconds, before letting the mask slip on his face again. Only Tousen stood motionless. Even a few Espada let couldn't prevent grinning, as Aiko blushed furiously and then bowed.

"Thank you very much, Aizen-sama," she said, her voice moved by the tyrant's speech. She glanced towards Grimmjow, who winked at her and grinned. Her face turned from pink to red, and many of the people in the room laughed.

Gin was now studying closely both Aiko and Grimmjow.

He recalled the faint blush in her cheeks when she said his name, all the time they spent together, and sometimes, the slightest anger in her reiatsu when she heard about Grimmjow's romantic encounters with other women in Las Noches.

The silver-haired man sighed. If he didn't know about Grimmjow's feelings, there were no doubts about Aiko's.

He felt a strange mixture of joy, anger, and pity rise in him. Joy, because his little girl was finally growing up and starting to think like people her own age. Anger, because this wasn't the time or the place for her to fall in love. Pity, because he knew how she felt as he had been torn in the same way at her age, between duty and loyalty to Aizen and his love for Rangiku.

It felt as if they were all cursed to fall in love when they were supposed not to.

Gin decided to just wait, and observe them both for the next few days. If Grimmjow felt something else than fraternal love for Aiko... Oh well, he'd find out soon enough. And if ever the Sixth Espada tried to bed his daughter, he'd kill him. Slowly and very, _very_ painfully. He was sure that Shinsou would love it.

The moment passed, and all the Espada grew serious again. Aizen smiled slightly, his eyes showing no emotions.

"Now, back to business," he said. "I have already informed my lieutenants, but now I have decided to make it official: Our plans and army are finally ready for the final battle. We have already been fighting small battles for more than a century and a half, but now is the time for the final battle."

He paused, as many of the Espada were unable to contain their excitement and astonishment. Even Zommari and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Finally, Aizen continued:

"We shall march on the Seireitei two weeks from now."

There was a very long silence, and then Nnoitra jumped up and cried out.

"YES !!! FINALLY !!!"

Eventually, the other Espadas shot up and began laughing and even hugging. Only Aizen remained seated, with his two lieutenants still behind him. He felt Gin tense slightly when Grimmjow hugged Aiko. Interesting. After a while, he spoke loudly.

"Yes, yes, I get it, you're all very happy. Now sit down. I'm not finished."

It took a lot of time, but finally they all sat down smiling, even Ulquiorra. Aizen cleared his throat and glanced behind him.

"We managed to get much information through our contact. This information is the base of our attack plan, since it includes Seireitei's defences and abilities. The people of Rukongai hate Seireitei, so we shall also use this weakness. But, and yes, there is a 'but', we still need a last piece of information."

This time, all smiles disappeared. Stark gulped and asked:

"Aizen-sama, do you mean that—So soon ?"

"I know that Ulquiorra and Gin have just been into the ennemy's den this morning to retrieve information about Shinigami. But we still need the other bit. As soon as possible."

He then looked directly at Aiko.

"Aiko and Gin will go together, along with Grimmjow, to contact our spy and retrieve the last bit of our plan."

Seireitei, Gotei 13, Thirteenth Division

Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"What did you say ?" he hissed at the three elderly captains. Ukitake cleared his throat.

"Like I said, Hitsugaya-kun, we have proof of the girl's existence." And than on a darker tone: "We also think that there is a traitor in our ranks."

**AN:**** I did it ! I actually finished this chapter !**

**Hey, have you guys seen 'District 9' ? It's SO cool ! =) Go and watch it now !**

**And I guess you're all confused xD Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll update as soon as possible, but it's gonna be hard, since school is starting **

**Gahhhh, why ????**

**Please guys, REVIEW ! I got some faves and watchs, but I really want reviews !**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **** *hides* Please, don't kill me ! My only excuse is that I am incredibly lazy and I have too much homework ! I promise I'll try to update regularly from now on ! Just don't hurt me !**

**Okay, looks like everyone is going to Seireitei. What will happen there ? How do the Captains know that Aiko is alive ? What is her relationship with Hitsugaya ? And what about all the other characters ?**

**Oh yeah, and you need to read **_**The Intensity of Wind**_** by **_**OhGreat**_**, which is probably the most hilarious GinRan fanfiction around. I'm used to tragic and depressive stories about them, but this one made me fall out of my chair laughing ! xD**

**Finally, please REVIEW ! Even if you hate this fanfic !**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Gin wouldn't be a traitor, Rukia and Ichigo would be married, and Tousen would be dead. As in, he never existed at all.**

Chapter 4: The time has come

Unohana poured hot water into the cup, mixed with herbs, then looked at Hitsugaya.

"Tea ?"

He shook his head, and the older captain smiled warmly.

"You are hungry, Captain Hitsugaya. No need to deny it. Besides, we won't answer your questions before you have eaten something. You need it."

"What's the point?" he argued. "You dragged me here to eat, and the second I come in here, you reveal that you detain proof of the existence of a dangerous criminal who killed a vice-captain. I think explanations are more important than me being hungry, aren't they?"

"We won't tell you anything before your stomach is full," said Shunsui, raising his cup of sake with a half-smile. "Do it," he added to Ukitake.

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to protest, but Ukitake had been waiting for it and stuffed red bean pastry in it. Incredibly annoyed, the young Captain had no choice but to swallow it. Before he could say anything, yakitori, ramen, sushi, and all other kinds of delicious food were presented towards him. Finally, he gave up and ate ravenously, his stomach relishing every bite. The three other Captains watched in silence, smirks on their faces. An hour later, there was nothing left on the table and Hitsugaya was all but stuffed.

There was a awkward silence, broken by Ukitake:

"Well, to business then."

"Ready ?"

Aiko tightened the knot of her blindfold, then seized her pole.

"Ready."

She barely finished the sentence when a severe blow caught her on the side of her head. It didn't send her to the ground, but it was enough to make her head ache. She bit her lip.

"Concentrate !"she heard her father order. She nodded, and got ready for another blow. She was not disappointed. She barely had the time to register the other pole heading towards her stomach and even less to counter. She shunpoed, her side stinging from where she was hit. Gin wasn't even _trying_ to hit her. Each one of these were crap against what a real blow could do. Hesitant, Aiko thrusted her pole to the right, and another blow hit her on the left.

"You're not looking for my Reiatsu," Gin snapped. "In a battle, you can't always count on your eyes. Sensing Reiatsu is the best way. That's why you have to learn to use it and stop relying on your eyes."

Each word was accompanied with a steady blow. Aiko couldn't believe someone could move so fast. Damn former Captains and their inhuman speed.

"Now, Aiko!"

Finally, she sensed it. She couldn't believe she missed it. It was like a gigantic pressure, right there, behind her. She turned around, thrust her pole... And hit air. The pressure was next to her now. This time, she managed to hit something. She didn't have the time to rejoice, as his pace doubled and she found herself on the floor, her shoulder numb.

She pulled off the blindfold angrily, her breathing heavy. Gin stood above her, his blindfold gone as well. His face was as unreadable as ever.

"Are you alright ?" he said, and behind the coldness, she heard genuine concern. She nodded, and stood back up, too furious to answer directly.

"I can't do it," she blurted out, tears of frustration smearing her view.

"Aiko, you are a great warrior. You excell in using the sword, your shikai, shunpo, kido, and even hand-to-hand combat. It's normal that you have at least one weakness to work on."

"But you don't have any weaknesses !" she shouted, anger taking over. She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Cool crimson met ice-blue. When he spoke again, she noted that his slight Osaka accent had disappeared.

"I am at least a thousand years old. You are barely a hundred and fifty. Unlike you, I had the time to work on all of these disciplines. Plus, I had very good teachers."

"Father, you _are_ a good teacher—"

"Maybe I am, but less than Captain Aizen is. Less than the teachers at the academy are. Less than Life itself. Believe me, Aiko. It will take time, patience, and most of all, self-control before you can overwhelm all your weaknesses. If you don't understand that—" he paused, and his eyes hardened. "Then it means that you're not meant to be here."

With that final sentence, he turned and walked away.

"Y'can go, now," and once again she heard the Osaka accent back in his voice. "We gotta long day t'morrow."

Aiko bowed, but he was already out of sight. She sighed, and started walking back to her room too. Then a flash of silver caught her eye. "_What is it?" _she wondered, her gaze turning to the bottom of a training pillar. She walked up to it, and stifled a gasp as she recognized the object.

Shinsou was lying on the ground, the short blade glittering in the full moon. It seemed at the same time fascinating and repelling, the way it was slightly curved and sharp, the fact that this blade had ended thousands of lives and was still soaked with their blood. Aiko bent down watching the blade as though hypnotised. She didn't even realize that her hand was stroking the sword until its side cut her finger. Quickly putting the finger to her mouth, she mentally scolded herself: _"What am I doing ? I am not worthy of even touching that zanpakuto! Yet... shouldn't I return it to Father?"_

She bit her lip, still wandering what she should do and then... An idea popped into her mind. A very attractive idea, but very disrespectful. Zanpakutos were sacred to their owners. If she followed her idea, it would be like dancing on someone's grave. No. It would be like getting the body out, ransack its pockets, write insults all over it, and _then_ dance over the whole thing. Even eternal damnation would not be enough for her if she did that. Still... If she _tried_, just once, wouldn't it be okay ? Just one try ! If it didn't work, then she'd give up and simply give the zanpakuto back to Gin. And if it worked... Well, she'd worry about that later.

Her heart beating out at a frantic pace, Aiko gulped as she gripped Shinsou's hilt. It was cold, as though no one had ever touched it before. When she was sure nothing was going to pop out to kill her she tightened her grip. Barely realizing what she was doing, she moved in front of the pillar and held the sword in a combat stance.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she concentrated and uttered the cursed words:

"Pierce, Shinsou."

_I'm doing it!_

_I'm doing it!_

_I'm doing—_

_..._

_It didn't work._

Shinsou was still motionless. The blade hadn't even grown an inch. Aiko couldn't help but sigh of relief. What she would have down if she had managed to release her father's shikai she didn't know, but she what she did know was that if ever he discovered what she had done, he would probably kill her without a remorce. Shinigami never allowed anyone to try to put their zanpakuto in shikai, except those they were exceptionally close with. And even that was occasionly. Gin Ichimaru may have hated his zanpakuto, they were still very in tune. She had done a very foolish thing by trying to release his sword.

Sighing again, Aiko took the sword and decided to give it back to her father as she passed in front of his room. With nothing else in mind than a cold shower, she left the training grounds. She wouldn't have been very confident if she knew that in the shadows, a giant silver fox was glaring at her, murder on his mind.

Gin Ichimaru absolutely loathed three things: being disturbed in his private space, being woken before 8 a.m, and his zanpakuto. He also hated dried taroes and losing, but that was at another scale.

So no wonder that that morning, Gin wanted nothing more but to strangle his zanpakuto for waking him up at 2 a.m as he was sleeping in his quarters.

"Do you _know_ what your daughter did yesterday ?"

Yes, Gin knew. No, he didn't care. He simply groaned and threw a pillow to Shinsou's face.

"Jus' leave me _alone_, Shinsou," he grumbled. "I'm dead tired."

Once again proving why his wielder hated him, Shinsou simply snorted in amusement and pushed the pillow aside. "Is that all ? A pillow ? My my, I would have thought that you idiot... Oh, sorry, that my _great and strong wielder_ would use more effective methods."

"I'm not in the mood," Gin simply said. And that wasn't entirely false. After a few centuries of Shinsou in his mind (and he didn't wish that to anybody on earth, even Hitsugaya), Gin had learned to ignore his zanpakuto when he had to. Now was the time to put this talent into practise.

Unfortunately for him, the big fox had other plans.

"Your daughter," he continued, never knowing how close he came to be given to a butcher, "tried to use _our _shikai yesterday, perfectly knowing what an offence that—"

"Yep, I know," simply said Gin, yawning loudly.

Shinsou stared, his jaw dropping and eyes wide. It was so comic that Gin wished he had a camera at the moment.

"You _do_ ?"

" 'Course I do, stupid."

"...HOW ?"

"Why do ya think I left ya on the trainin' grounds ?" his owner said with a wide smirk, sarcasm dripping off his voice. Shinsou was silent for a moment. He was as tall as a horse, and under the silver fur, black on his feet, nuzzle and ears, a strange paleness had taken over. His crimson eyes were thoughtful, and even the nine snakes that he used as a tail were still and had stopped slithering.

Then, a smile not unlike Gin's spread to his face.

"I should be furious, but I'm rather amused. And I thought I was manipulative ? I'm as pure as an angel compared to you. You are the most devious person I know, Gin."

Gin's smirk widened. And behind that smile, there was _everything_: the cruel, cold, manipulative man, and his thirst for power and blood. This was the part of him that he kept hidden from others. From Aiko.

But this last century, it was showing less and less than before.

Both zanpakuto and wielder knew it, and if Gin was happy about it, Shinsou wasn't. And the silver fox knew why this was happening. Again.

He was going to have to solve that problem once and for all.

"Two days ago, the night Hisagi-san was killed, Urahara registered a Garganta opening in the Seireitei Gardens," Ukitake started. "Urahara is a devious man by nature. Even after he learned his vice-captain's death, he simply told the investigators that it had opened at 2 a.m. But he omitted another important information. That information is that the Garganta was too small for an adult to pass," Ukitake took a sip of tea, then looked at Hitsugaya. "Only a child, or small Arrancar could have slipped in Soul Society."

"When we learned about this," continued Shunsui, "We were bewildered. The size of the Garganta means that none of the three traitors or the Espada could have killed Hisagi. But who else would have enough power to kill a vice-captain without being hurt himself ? That's why we conducted our own little investigation, along with Urahara, without telling anyone else. What we found next was most disturbing."

Unohana produced from her clothes a little plastic satchel, in which was a long, silvery thing... Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"A lock of silver hair," he muttered.

"Yes," Unohana said, putting the satchel on the table. "This was in the ripped cloak. We managed to get it before anyone looked. First, we thought that this was proof that it was Ichimaru-san who killed Hisagi-san. But we understood it wasn't."

"How ?"

Unohana pushed the bag before him, and realization spread on his features.

"I see," he whispered. "The hair is much too long."

"Ichimaru-san's hair is not long. We had a recording of him in Seireitei, three months ago. Even if he wanted to grow his hair, it's impossible for it to grow that long in just three months. That, and the Garganta. But then, who ? Who is small enough to enter Seireitei without being detected and has the power to kill Hisagi-san ? Who comes from Las Noches and has silver hair like Ichimaru-san ?" She paused, then put a photograph on the table.

Hitsugaya's heart twisted as he saw his former lieutenant in bed on the photo, a few hours after giving birth, holding her daughter for the first time. A adoring smile was on her face as little Aiko stared with eyes identical to her mother's at the camera.

"Aiko Ichimaru," started Unohana, "Was a premature child, born at six months instead of nine. Yet at birth, she was fully grown. Her mother, Rangiku Matsumoto, had been put on trial a few months before, because it was discovered that she met in secret with Gin Ichimaru, a known traitor and criminal, and was pregnant with his baby. She should have been put to death, along with the child she was bearing, but a massive wave of appeals was sent to the jury. Almost every seated officer, even captains, begged for a more indulgent sentence. After three months of trial, it was too late to abort the child. So it was decided that she and the child could stay alive and free, but they were to be cast out of Seireitei, into Rukongai. Matsumoto-san was stripped of her vice-captain rank and from the Shinigami. When they left, Captain Kuchiki offered her a house, and barely two weeks later, she gave birth to a little girl." She stopped and offered him the warm, compassionate smile she was known for. "But you know this story, don't you Captain Hitsugaya ?" A hint of sadness flicked in her eyes. "After all, you are the child's godfather.

Hitsugaya turned his head away. How could he not remember ?

"She looks a bit like you, Captain," Rangiku teased him. He cleared his throat and looked at the little girl sleeping in her mother's arms. He bit his lip when she stroke the baby's hair, so similar to that bastard's...

"_She doesn't," he said abruptely. There was no way that snake's spawn could ressemble HIM. Yet, the silvery hair, and the blue eyes... Even though his features were brighter, he couldn't deny that they were alike. His former lieutenant seemed to understand what he was thinking, and abruptly changed the subject:_

"_When are you going to get a new vice-captain, Captain ?" she asked._

"_I don't know," he answered, and then "I'm not your Captain anymore, you know." For the first time since her child was born, he saw sadness in her face._

"_For me you are," she said. "If there is anything I regret by leaving Seireitei, it is to not be able to serve under your orders anymore."_

"_Don't say that."_

_They were silent for a moment, simply observing the child. Rangiku as though she was a blind man discovering the ocean for the first time, andHitsugaya, as though he had found a snake in his shoe. Finally, he spoke:_

"_So what is her name ?"_

"_Well," she said, "I've thought about it for a long time."_

"_And what have you decided ?"_

"_Her name is Aiko," she said. His eyes widened._

"_Aiko?'Beloved Child' ?"_

"_I thought it would fit her," the woman smiled. _It doesn't, _he wanted to say, but didn't._

"_Do you want to know what her second name is ?" she asked._

"_What ?" he replied, somehow angered by the girl's name._

"_Hyourin. Just like Hyourinmaru." This time he was silent, and blushed slightly._

"_You named her after..." he trailed off and touched his zanpakuto. So her daughter's second name was his sword's. He stopped, then slightly bowed and said: "Forgive me for have spoken to you like that. And thank you."_

_The woman winked, and then said: "Apologies accepted ! At one condition..."_

"_What is it ?" he saked, thinking he'd accept anything at all if it would excuse him for acting like a jerk._

"_Oh, it's very simple. Be her godfather."_

_Once again, his eyes widened. "Are you sure—" he started._

"_Of course Captain ! You're the most suited for this position," she said cheerfully. His cheeks had become red, and he bowed and thanked her again. "Don't bow," she said. "You're already too small."_

"_MATSUMOTO !"_

He should have refused, that day. He should have broken all the bonds between them. Instead, he went to see her and Aiko all the time and got attached to that traitor's brat. He even felt _sad_ when he received the orders to execute her. And because of that, he had hesitated when he had had to kill her and offered her mother the time she needed to dash across the room and take the blow in the girl's place. Rangiku was dead because of that. Because he had freakin' _hesitated_.

And now, because of him, she had fallen into her father's clutches.

He was going to repair that mistake, once and for all.

"What other proof do you have ?" he asked the three others.

Ukitake cleared his throat: "Do you remember the day before Matsumoto-san died ? The great blow of Reiatsu that shocked all of Seireitei ?"

He nodded.

"Well, it appears that this gigantic Reiatsu came from Aiko."

"What ?" He couldn't believe. She was just a kid at the time ! Even he, considered like a child genius, had never used as much Reaitsu at her age. "Impossible."

"It seem it is possible. We found traces of the same Reiatsu in the ripped cloak."

This time, Hitsugaya rose from his seat and crossed the room.

"Where are you going ?" Unohana asked.

"To tell Commander Yamamoto, like you should have done in the first place."

"You can't do that," Shunsui objected.

"Oh yeah ? Watch me."

Before he could do anything, Ukitake was in front of him, gently pressing his palm against the younger Captain's chest.

"By doing this, you would alert Aizen'spy."

"His _spy_ ?"

"That's why we wanted to speak in private," said Shunsui, nervously glancing behind him. "We also think that Seireitei is infiltrated by Aizen's men."

_Why would I believe them anyway ?_ Hitsugaya pondered as he walked in the rain again. _Maybe they're just trying to trick me._ It wasn't really possible. Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui weren't liars. They all had a deep aversion to lies, murder, and cruelty. _So I'm not alone. They know the truth._

_I'm not alone..._

"Shiro ! Shiro-chan !"

He turned to see Momo running through the rain towards him, a beaming smile on her face.

"Momo ?" he barely had time to react, then she was in his arms. "Momo, what the—"

"I just came back from the Fourth," she said, her eyes sparkling. "I'm pregnant, Shiro ! You're going to be a daddy !"

Three timid knocks.

"Ichigo, can you open please ?" Rukia shouted from the room next door. "I'm feeding Izumi." Grumbling something about damn brats needing feeding and who was knocking at this freakin' door at this _kuso_ hour, the orange-haired man slipped off the couch, his haori on, and went to open the door.

"I don't care _who_ you are, I am so going to—" Ichigo trailed off as he slid the screen, his eyes on the three arrivants.

"About time too, moron !" Hiyori yelled, a vein slightly pulsing at her temple. "We're soaked, and that's all thanks to you."

"Oi, Hiyori," sighed Shinji, his hands joined behind his head. "The poor guy's a dad, now. He's probably a bit busy at the moment."

"Hello, Kurosa— uh, Ichigo-kun. How are you and Rukia-san ?" asked Orihime, the only one seemingly caring enough to salute him.

Ichigo sighed, and then asked:

"What do you want from me?"

"You mean we can't come to say hello at an old friend once in while without having another purpose behind it ?"

"Spill it, Shinji. The only one here who came only to see how our family's doing is probably Orihime."

"...Okay, we came because of the rain."

"Knew it," muttered Ichigo. "Just come in, now."

"I'll cook tonight, Ichigo-kun," Orihime proposed.

"NO !!!" all three yelled at once.

The forest. Green and black flashing in front of her eyes. Why was mummy running? And why was uncle Shiro chasing after them? It din't make any sense. Uncle shiro loved mummy. Not like he loved auntie Momo, but he loved like a sister, she knew it. So why did he hurt her ?

_Mummy skidded to a halt, and put Aiko on the ground. The little girl instantly seized her mother's hand, as if she was scared she'd run away. Mummy was gasping for breath, her hand on her stomach._

"_Mummy, what's that red on your kimono ?" she asked, pointing to the red liquid gushing through Mummy's fingers. The woman smiled, even thought her forehead was covered with sweat and the smile was pale._

"_It's okay, sweetheart. Mummy just cut herself a bit, that's all." She had barely finished the sentence when she doubled up, vomiting blood. Aiko couldn't help but thinking that even when her mother spat blood, it was beautiful. It reminded her of one day, as she was eating persimmons, she broke one of them in two and watched, fascinated, as the sticky and red juice poured through her hands. Aiko didn't even realize that her mother doing this meant that she was dying. She didn't even know what death really was. She knew that the meat she ate was dead, but thought only animals died. Humans and Shinigami stretched on forever. That day, she was to discover much too soon that it was a lie._

"_Mummy, let's go see the lady-doctor," she said, now a little scared. "Otherwise you'll ruin your kimono even more—" At that moment, she heard sounds of pursuit behind them. Mummy immediately pushed her behind her and seized Haineko._

"_It's okay, honey—" blood blocked the rest of the sentence. She staggered, red dripping down her chin, as Aiko slowly started to understand what was happening._

"_Mum—" she started, but slipped, and fell right into the crimson puddle at her mother's feet. This time, as the red liquid covered her and her mother was draining of her life in front of her, she panicked._

_And screamed._

"Holy cr—" Aiko heard as she woke up, and saw Grimmjow holding his nose. "I was just freakin' trying to wake you up, you little idiot !"

"Grimmy ?" she said, startled, then quickly jumped out of bed and ran to him. "Oh Grimmy, I'm so sorry ! I didn't mean to hurt you !"

"Well that's the last time I'm saving you from a nightmare," he grumbled. Aiko gently lifted his hands off his nose, and examined the now forming bruise.

"It's not broken," she said, relieved. "But your nose is going to be the same colour as your hair for a few days."

"Great," he mumbled, and then looked back at Aiko. "Sure you weren't a boxer in your previous life? You sure have a nice punch." She hit him on the shoulder.

"Idiot," she muttered as he chuckled.

"So, what was this nightmare about?" he asked.

"What did I say?" she said after a short silence, referring to her habit to talk in her sleep.

"When I arrived, you said something about green and black flashing," he said. "Then you mumbled about blood and beautiful, and about persimmons' juice. Then you said something like 'not the puddle, please'," he stopped and looked into her eyes as he took her hand. "Then you screamed." Her eyes were haunted, as though she was reliving a painful memory.

"I can't forget her," she said as her voice broke off.

"You have to, Aiko. You saw your mother murdered in front of your eyes by a person you loved like a father. You met your real father, only to discover that he was a traitor to the people you grew up with. You had to learn to survive at a very young age in this damn place, without friends to support you," he paused. "It's normal to be haunted by your past when it's been so hard. But you can't continue to grieve for a person dead long ago."

"I can't just give it up, you know ?"

"You friggin' have to. Remember the dead, but fight for the living."

"That's a load of bull."

"It ain't and you know it."

She didn't answer, just stood and went to her cupboard. "Could you leave me now, please ? I would like to dress."

"Aiko..."

"Now, Grimmjow."

The fact that she used his full name without being threatened hit him like a meteor. She wanted to be alone.

"Alright," he said after a long moment. He walked towards her, hesitant, and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder.

"We're leaving in an hour," he reminded her. She nodded, and after another slight hesitation, he walked out the door, leaving her to her thoughts.

_He's right, you know,_ pointed out Kuraikiku.

_This isn't the time, Kiku-san, _she replied.

Hmph. Fine, don't listen to me.

She sighed, and pressed her forehead to the cold stone cupboard.

Mum...

What should I do ?

How did this happen ? Hitsugaya thought as he gazed on Momo, deeply asleep. No, I know how it happened. But there are so few children in Seireitei...

It was true. It was rare for more than one baby to be born in ten years. But now, first the Kurosakis, then him and Momo. Shinigami souls, unlike Human souls, didn't lose their fertility once they died, but it was so reduced that very few children were born every century. For that reason, when a baby was born, he became Noble, no matter who his parents were.

All, except for Aiko...

Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with being a father. He should be proud. He should be happy. But he was feeling numb. He had already failed as a godfather, so how would he do as a father ? Could he really do it ? He didn't know. But there was one thing he knew, and that thing was that he had another reason to kill the girl and her father. To protect that unborn child.

But the question was, would he have the courage to kill his goddaughter when the time would come ?

"Aiko ? We've gotta go now."

The girl nodded, standing in front of the place where the Garganta was going to appear. Aizen finished giving Gin his instructions.

"... And don't forget to come back in separate ways. If one gets found, at least the two others will be able to save themselves and the information."

"Yep, Cap'n Aizen."

"Be careful, Gin. You have your daughter in charge."

"Now, now, Cap'n Aizen. Am I not always careful?"

"Ha ha. No, you are not. Good luck." He patted his lieutenant's shoulder, who nodded in response.

"Now, children," Gin called to Grimmjow and Aiko. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Che," shrugged Grimmjow. Aiko nodded again, her throat tight. She glanced behind at her Espada friends, which nodded or saluted back. Her eyes met with Ulquiorra's, than Hallibel. Support was shining in them, which relaxed her a little.

Then, the black abyss of the Garganta opened in front of them.

"I'll see you later," she called, and jumped in, along with the others.

What neither of them knew at the time, is that one of them would never come back to Hueco Mundo alive, and another would only come back months later.

But all that lay in the future.

**AN:**** Hope you liked it ! **

**I recommend you to listen to "Keeping the Innocent" by **_**Belle Epoque**_**. It's a fantastic theme song for Aiko, and it describes her feelings exactly. **

**Same thing for "P5hng me aw*y" by **_**Linkin Park**_**, it's a great Gin song. Just make sure you listen to the "Reanimation" album version, because the normal one sucks.**

**And last one is the "Repo! The genetic opera" soundtrack, because some of the songs fit the characters perfectly. I'll let you discover which ones xD**

**Finally, I would like to thank anyone who is still following this fanfiction, despite the late chapters x) Thank you all, Olivia too ! Damn, I miss you, come back to France !**

**Press the green button now !**


End file.
